The Perfect Pet
by ItsAvina
Summary: The story of an eccentric Elf and her struggle to find the perfect pet. (F Elf/MWorgen)


Characters based off of these WoW NPCs:

Saedelin Whitedawn

Draemus

Benjamin Sykes

This pairing was chosen based off of the recent poll I had. Thank you for voting.

* * *

The sun dipped low on the horizon as the last few beams of sunlight struck Dalaran. The usually bustling city was beginning to slowly quiet down, it's citizens returning to their dwellings while stores closed up shop for the day. Most of them, anyway.

Draemus sighed, head almost rolling off his hand out of boredom. His half-lidded eyes followed the plateclad figure pacing about his shop, every creak of armor causing him to question why he ever left Ironforge.

"Are these really all the animals you've got?" A spoiled feminine voice spoke up from behind the figure's plated helmet.

The Dwarf's head struck the counter as he let it fall out of his hand, cracking the glass beneath it. Did she think he had a secret room behind a wall or something? It had been over an hour since she waltzed into his shop looking for the perfect pet and she was still no closer to finding one than when she first walked in.

"Er... excuse me?" A deep voice rumbled from above his head.

Draemus shot up, eyes wide as he stared up at a large wolf creature.

"What the hell did you turn into?!"

"Huh?" The creature used one of it's long nails to scratch it's snout.

The stout shop keeper calmed down as he noticed the plated figure from before staring at them.

"Uh, nothing. What do you want?"

"I need a nice strong leash." The beast said, dropping a silver coin on the cracked counter top while his other hand gripped a pretty blue Alliance fashioned collar-leash combo.

"Hey if that's what you're into. I'm just a salesman."

"IT'S NOT FOR THAT!"

"Fine, fine." He took the coin and shooed the wolf man away, wondering as always why Worgen didn't have tails as he watched the creature make for the door.

"IT'S PERFECT!" The figure from before squealed as she bounced up and down on her toes, hands clapping in front of her chest. Her outburst caused the two men to stop and look at her.

She ran up to the wolf man and circled around him twice, looking him up and down, mumbling and folding her arms along her little chest as she did so.

"You're perfect." She had come to a stop in front of him, hands on her shapely hips and head nearly tilted all the way back as she gazed up at him.

The man glanced to the shop keeper before returning the woman's gaze. "Uh, thanks?"

"Be my pet."

"What?"

"Be my pet."

"I heard you the first time." He frowned, becoming more and more confused with every word this woman spoke.

"Then why did you say 'what'?" She tilted her still covered head at him.

He tilted his head right back at her, a look of amazement on his canine face. "You know I'm a Worgen, right?"

"Of course I do, what do you take me for, an idiot? Do YOU know what I am?"

The Worgen ignored her first question but pondered the second one. Judging by the long ears sticking out of her helmet she must have been a High Elf. "An Elf?"

"Correct! Beautiful AND smart! You can't tell but I'm really smiling right now!"

"I'm not going to become your pet."

"Why the hell not?" The Elf sounded annoyed as she spoke.

"Because I'm not an animal!" he growled back, equally annoyed.

"I mean..."

"QUIET, IDIOT!"

"Hmm, you could use some manners but still good enough to be my pet."

The Worgen howled and made for the exit, the plateclad Elf woman hot on his furry heels.

Draemus sighed in relief as the door slammed behind the two.

"Wonder how soon I can get back to Ironforge?"

* * *

By the time the two exited the pet shop the sun had nearly completely set and the streets were largely devoid of pedestrians, though even Dalaran had a night life. Bustling mages still shuffled through the streets, illicit interfactional couples struggled to enjoy themselves in secret, and the sewers were even livelier than during the daytime. Even so, Dalaran was largely quiet outside of the occasional noisy drunk.

"Stop walking so fast, I can't keep up!" The Worgen was walking as fast as he could without breaking into a jog, trying his best to ignore the Elf chasing after him but ultimately failing.

"Good!"

The persistent woman ran up in front of him and thrust her arms out to either side, blocking his path and causing him to nearly stumble into her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" He growled and leaned down so that his face was breathing down onto her helmet.

One of her gloved hands reached up to scratch behind his ear. "My name's Saedelin Whitedawn, what's your name?"

He cupped his face in his hands and sighed, Saedelin's hands still scratching his ears.

"Benjamin Sykes." He shook her hands off of him.

"Hmm, not bad but I might be able to think of something better."

Benjamin groaned. "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone? Pay you?"

"Don't be silly, I don't need money. Just become my pet. It'll be fun and I'll take good care of you!" The Elf beamed up at him from beneath her helmet.

He couldn't see her but with her long ears wiggling he could tell she was smiling.

 _She is an elf, isn't she?_ The Worgen scratched his chin, eyeing her up and down. It was hard to tell what she looked like under all that plate, but her body looked well enough and besides, who had ever heard of an unattractive Elf?

"Alright, I'll become your pet. If you sleep with me that is." He gave her a toothy grin as he gazed down at her. There's no way she would go for that, he was basically a wolf three times her size.

"Huuh? With you? Saedelin Whitedawn shifted her weight to her right side and put her hands on her hips.

"Yup. No way right?"

She tilted her head as she pondered the idea for a few seconds.

"Alright, sure." The Elf locked her hands together above her head and stretched. "It's worth it if you'll become my pet. Besides, if you satisfy me I'll want you as a pet even more!"

Benjamin's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open as he stared at her in amazement.

"S-seriously?"

"Yep. Lead the way Benji." Saedelin jogged in place as she said this. "I'm ready to take the knot!" she exclaimed, loud enough to catch a few awkward glances from a group of passerbys.

"Not so loud you idiot! Besides I don't have a—Oh nevermind, let's just get going." He stopped for a second before continuing. "And call me Sykes, not Benji."

"Ok, ok. Say, do you think your knot will fit in my butt?"

The Worgen sighed as the pair made their way into the Silver Enclave. Shortly after, a yelp echoed throughout the area and startled the guards as the Elf stepped on the back of his foot with a plated boot. The sun had finally set.

* * *

"Wow, this is a great room you've got!" Saedelin Whitedawn threw herself face first onto the bed before turning over onto her back. "Smells like dog, though. Then again—" She ripped her gauntlets off and threw them onto the floor, the carpet muffling the sound of plate hitting the ground. "I guess I will too soon enough, huh?"

Sykes ignored her last comment. "It's a pretty standard room. Yours is different?" He questioned her, curiosity peaked as he tossed his shirt onto the ground.

"Uh-huh, the rooms at The Filthy Animal aren't too great."

"Wait, isn't that in—" The Worgen shrieked liked a girl as Saedelin took off her helmet and dropped it on the ground.

"Light, what's wrong with you?" Her face twisted into a grimace and her hands clamped over her long ears as she peered up at him from the bed. "You're gonna disturb the entire building."

"Y-y-YOU'RE NOT A HIGH ELF." Sykes pointed a clawed finger at her, voice still at an unfittingly high pitch.

"Duh." The nonchalant Elf woman laid back with her arms behind her head, her upper body armor having already been removed, leaving her in a simple white top. "Saedelin Whitedawn, Sin'dorei paladin of the Horde at your service." She gave him a two fingered salute, a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in if someone found out about you? I could be arrested, or worse!"

"You're too high-strung, Benji. Just take it easy." Saedelin patted the bed next to her. "Come on boy! Come on!" The paladin did her best to coax him into the bed as if he were a mere dog.

Sykes stared silently down at the floor as he contemplated his decisions. It's true that they probably wouldn't be discovered, but if they were he would be in serious trouble. That said, how could he ignore the fact that there was currently a beautiful Elf woman laying on his bed and struggling to remove her plate leggings.

"ALL RIGHT!" The Worgen roared and ripped off his shorts, exposing himself to the girl who had fallen out of bed in her struggle to remove her leggings.

Saedelin gasped and scurried back up onto the bed in front of Sykes, head at eye level with his cock as she sat up and leaned into it to get a closer look.

"Hmm... not bad. I've had better but this might be able to satisfy me." She tried her best to sound neutral.

"This might sound odd coming from me, but can you not drool on my carpet?"

The Sin'dorei's mouth snapped shut with a clack of her pearly white teeth. "Ahaha ha. Sorry I do that sometimes, family condition." She looked away with a nervous laugh but her eyes were quickly dragged back onto his cock. Saedelin gazed at it with a slowly spreading grin, eyeballs moving up and down as she inspected it from base to head.

"You're drooling again."

She ignored him and reached out with both hands to grasp his cock, lifting it in barely contained glee. "I certainly have an eye for pets, don't I?"

As the girl stroked and played with his cock, Sykes finally got a good look at her face. She had short blonde hair which was currently disheveled due to her helmet, and even for an Elf she looked young. Freckles dotted a cute little nose as well as the areas of her cheeks right below her characteristical bright emerald eyes. Her lips were surprisingly plump and seemed more befitting of a professional cock sucker rather than a cute paladin. They were a pale pink color, and he wondered how they would feel wrapped around him. She was certainly pretty, but as opposed to the average Blood Elf, he'd describe her as more cute than beautiful. Despite this, she acted very differently to how most would expect an adorable little Elf girl to act.

Saedelin darted her pink tongue out, kissing the Worgen's urethra before doing a lap around the underside of his fat cock head. She retracted her tongue with a groan and a shiver, as well as a lick of her enticing lips. Her respite was short lived as she lifted his cock up and ducked her head underneath it, nuzzling her face between his cock and balls and inhaling his musky scent. A look of bliss washed over her face and she smiled through half-lidded eyes, one of her long eyebrows twitching and tickling the underside of Syke's obelisk-like cock. The Blood Elf pursued her lips and planted a dozen kisses on his balls before extending her tongue like an anteater and drawing one of his testicles past her plump lips and into her warm mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out as the paladin sucked for all she was worth, finally letting go and allowing the testicle to escape her mouth with a loud pop. She reached out with her tongue, snaking it around the Worgen's sack and coating it with saliva before once again nuzzling her face into it and inhaling. Saedelin sat like that for a few seconds before sitting up, a grin as well as saliva and a few strands of Worgen fur plastered on her face.

"Delicious." She pulled her shirt off from over her head, exposing her small, A cup sized breasts topped with bright pink nipples over pale skin. "Just perfect." The Elf wasn't talking to anyone in particular and continued to gaze at the impressive cock in front of her while she tossed her shirt away. She reached her hand out and grasped the fittingly monstrous member at it's base, marveling at the difference in size between it and her little hand. Saedelin licked her lips before leaning in and engulfing the fat head into her hungry mouth. Her tongue swirled around it and she savored the flavor, sucking on it like a straw. She was far from satisfied, however. The paladin would not be satisfied until she had fit the entire monster down her greedy gullet. With that in mind, she inched forward along the shaft, enjoying the taste of cock as inch after inch of Worgen dick dragged across her tongue. Saedelin gagged and pulled back, face flushed as the shaft slid out of her mouth. She sat there panting, catching her breath and licking her lips of any saliva and precum clinging to them.

"That was more than half way." The Sin'dorei woman exhaled and leaned in, her juicy lips planting a kiss on the head of Sykes' cock. "Second time's the charm."

With that, she eagerly took his cock into her mouth again. Saedelin picked up the pace this time, taking in as much as she could all at once. She quickly found herself in the same position as before, sputtering on the Worgen's cock with only 3 or 4 inches left to go. Tightening her fists together she continued on, tears beginning to form in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight and pushed herself forward until her face pressed against Sykes' furry groin, the entirety of his cock now lodged down the little Elf's throat. Saedelin's cock sucking lips were being put to good use as they stretched almost painfully around the dick in her mouth. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she struggled to breathe through both the cock in her mouth and the fur tickling her nose. Gurgling noises escaped past her plugged mouth and her fiery emerald eyes bulged as she felt her lungs burn. The Blood Elf finally fell back with a gasp just as Sykes' began to cum, struggling for air inbetween fits of coughing. Thick, sticky cum struck her body and face as she gasped for air. The Worgen gazed down at the recovering paladin, panting almost just as hard as she was.

"How'd you do that?"

Saedelin giggled, still breathing heavily. "Racial trait."

Sykes didn't get it, but didn't inquire any further. He raised his head as the woman stood up on the bed.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me, big guy." She shot him a toothy grin and spun around, almost falling off the bed.

Looking at her like this he finally got a good look at her body. She had a flat, well toned stomach with faint, visible abs. She didn't have much for breasts, but her hips were thick and flared outwards from the rest of her body. The playful Elf turned away from him and slowly peeled her pants down, exposing a deliciously voluptuous ass which jiggled as she stepped out of her pants and threw them onto the ground. She was generally pale thanks to being in her armor so much, but she had an even paler whale tail above the cheeks of her ass. Her typical underwear didn't seem to leave much to the imagination. Prying his eyes off her rear for a second, he noticed that she had toned legs with thick thighs. She was small, but still a paladin afterall.

Saedelin fell back first onto the bed and put her hands behind her head, legs spread apart as she gazed at the Worgen with a smug smile.

Sykes didn't waste time climbing onto the bed and pushing his snout into her crotch. He grabbed her thighs and forced her knees up into the air, granting him better access to both of her holes. He sniffed at her already slick pussy, his heightened animal senses telling him of her desire to be bred. Drool escaped his mouth as he began to lap at her pussy, his large tongue enveloping it entirely with every lick.

Saedelin squealed and shot up, hands grabbing at the Worgen's head. His long tongue lapped at both of her holes while she squirmed under him. Her fingers tugged at his fur and her body trembled as Sykes' coarse tongue slid over her clit. He slithered his way inside of her, causing her to moan and tighten her thighs around his head while she came, thrusting her hips up against him. Juices flowed freely onto his still lapping tongue as she collapsed back onto the bed, panting and inching her body away from him.

"No more... I feel like I'm gonna go numb." She gasped as Sykes gave her one last lick. His muzzle was wet and his cock rock hard.

She patted him on the head. "I forgot about that tongue your type have."

Saedelin took a quick breather before stumbling up onto her hands and knees, presenting her backside to him. Sykes positioned himself behind her with his member resting atop the Blood Elf's voluptuous ass. Voluptuous as it was for an Elf, it still seemed somewhat small in comparison to the cock draped over it. He reached his hands out and gripped the cheeks of her ass, kneading them like dough while trying not to pierce her skin with his claws. The Worgen grasped his cock and rubbed it along both of the woman's holes, eliciting little moans from her as she wiggled her behind back against him.

"Hurry up and stick it in!"

Sykes gave her ass another squeeze before positioning himself at her entrance and pushing forward, watching the pink ring of her pussy stretch around his head as it struggled to accommodate him. The little Elf groaned and dropped her upper body down onto the bed so that her cushiony ass was sticking up in the air. More and more of his cock disappeared inside of her as he pushed forward, until finally his furry hips pressed against her. Saedelin squirmed and continued to wiggle her ass against him, practically purring in pleasure. Even though she was a bit of a bother, he had to admit she looked good with his cock balls deep inside of her.

Her moans flowed freely out of her mouth as the Worgen began to thrust in and out of her, the sound of his hips smacking against her gradually increasing in volume. Saedelin's drool pooled onto the bed sheets, her eyes half-lidded and her face wrapped in bliss as she relished in the dicking she was receiving. Never before had she felt so full and with every thrust she felt like he would pull out her insides. She was in heaven.

Sykes felt the same way as he pounded his cock in and out of the cute Sin'dorei woman. With the way her overstuffed pussy squeezed him he had to wonder if this, to, was a racial trait. He stared down at her in awe, still amazed that such a little Elf could have such a large and yet well toned ass. It rippled with every smack of his hips and he had a hard time keeping his hands off of it. Instead he gripped her thick hips which practically begged for him to shoot a baby inside of her. Luckily for the paladin, that's exactly what he intended to do.

Saedelin was still blissfully drooling onto the sheets when a particularly hard thrust almost sent her flying forward, and would have if not for the Worgen's strong hands holding her in place. She gasped out a cute "Oh" which turned into a husky "Ooooh" when she felt Sykes' hot sticky cum begin to fill her insides. Between the fat cock plugging her and the semen being pumped into her, Saedelin's pussy was quickly filled to the brim. The Worgen howled as he emptied his balls within the Elf, causing her to shiver and cream herself, squirting her juices out onto Sykes' cock and fur.

"You're so—" She mewled as he slowly withdrew his cock from her thoroughly fucked pussy. "Fucking perfect."

Saedelin reached underneath herself and caught a few globs of cum leaking from her pussy, bringing it to her mouth and slurping it up with a delighted "Mmm."

"Though..." The Sin'dorei brought a finger to her mouth and licked it clean. "I do wonder what people would say about a master being impregnated by her pet.

"Would you really care?" Sykes flopped his wet cock back onto the woman's ass again, his hands back to playing with her pillowy cheeks.

She sighed contentedly, a smile on her face as she rested her head on her arms. "Just curious." The paladin giggled as she felt the Worgen begin to slap his meat against her ass, causing it to jiggle slightly.

"Having fun back there?"

"Yeah... though I think I've found something more fun than playing with your ass." He eyed the pink star staring up at him.

"Hmm? What would that be?" The Blood Elf opened one eye and peered back at him.

Sykes grasped his cock and pressed it against Saedelin's rosebud, poking it but not penetrating it. "Stuffing it full of my cock."

The naughty paladin licked her lips and pushed her ass back against the cock kissing her little hole. "You have my permission, Benji. Do to my ass what you did to my pussy."

The man gripped the Elf by the hips again, his drool dripping onto her ass as he pushed forward. He could hear her sucking in air through her teeth and whimpering as inch after inch of thick Worgen cock disappeared inside of her rear-end. Sykes shoved his hips forward until he could no longer see his shaft anymore and his grapefruit balls were tightly pressed against the paladin's well fucked pussy. Saedelin had a dumb grin on her blushing face, and he felt liquid squirt out onto his balls. Her body was trembling slightly but he paid it no mind as an idea formed in his head. He grinned, leaning over and grabbing his newly purchased collar and leash off of the floor. Bending forward with his cock still in the Elf's ass, he lifted her head and clipped the lion patterned collar around her neck.

"Hey! As an esteemed paladin of the Horde that's very disrespectful!" She slammed her ass back against him in form of protest.

"You want me to take it off?" He gave a playful tug on the leash.

"I didn't say that." she returned to her previous position, head resting on her arms.

Sykes grinned and pulled all but his fat head out of her ass before slamming it back in with a harsh tug on the leash. Saedelin yelped as she was simultaneously stuffed full of cock and pulled backwards by the neck. She climbed up onto her hands and knees, head tilted up slightly from the pull of the leash. It didn't take long for the Worgen to get into the rhythm of pounding her ass, fucking her with long, hard strokes. His furry hips slammed into her ass, causing the jiggle of her cheeks that he loved so much. Occasionally he would pull on the leash, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to force a yelp out of her inbetween lustful groans.

The squealing Sin'dorei girl had her long ears neatly folded against her head and her mouth was perpetually open in a state of moaning or yelping. Her thin eyebrows bounced about as much as her ass did after every thrust of the Worgen's fat cock into her no doubt ruined asshole. His large furry balls slapped against her dripping pussy at a blurring speed, and to her keen senses it was music to her Elven ears. To any onlookers it no doubt would have been an amazing and unusual sight. Saedelin loved every second of it.

"Ruin me, Benji! Pound me with that perfect dick!" she yelled, no regard for their neighbors.

Sykes pulled back on the leash and hilted himself inside of her with a rough slam of his hips, howling as he emptied the last contents of his balls within the practically delirious Blood Elf. Saedelin let out a howl of her own, fingers clawing at the sheets and body trembling as she squirted her juices out onto the bed and her furry partner. She collapsed onto the bed, ass still in the air and supported by the Worgen's cock buried in her now cum filled ass.

"F-fucking perfect." The paladin lifted her head and grinned back at him, prompting a grin in return. "But how long do you intend to keep that thing buried inside of me?"

Sykes slid his cock out of the Elf's ass, bringing with it a large amount of cum which he wiped on the cheeks of her behind. He gave her ass one last slap before sitting down and admiring his handywork. Her pale ass was mottled and covered in scratches, both of her holes were stretched and leaking cum, and her legs still shook slightly from the overload of pleasure she had received.

"How's it look?"

"Ruined."

Saedelin Whitedawn laughed, a natural, musical Elven laugh. She sat up gingerly, removing the leash and tossing it to him. "I bet it is." The paladin reached over and grabbed something off the floor before crawling over to him.

"What's that?"

"A Horde collar." She twirled it around one finger before unclasping it and then quickly clasping it around Sykes' neck. "Now we match! Cute, huh?"

"When the hell did you get that?"

"I snatched it before we left the shop." Saedelin collapsed onto her stomach in front of him and began to suck on the head of his shaft, hollowing her cheeks as she tried to suck the cum out of it like a straw.

"So you stole it?" He pulled at the collar with a sharp claw. It was a perfect fit.

"Mhmm." The Sin'dorei girl mumbled her answer through the balls she was desperately trying to fit into her greedy maw. "Ah ad no ime tew may. (I had no time to pay.)"

"I guess we'll have to go back tomorrow and pay him back."

Saedelin bolted up, a long trail of saliva between her mouth and the Worgen's balls breaking off.

"Such a good pet! Even paying for my things!" She planted a kiss on his snout and quickly ducked back down to service his balls again.

Sykes sighed. "Can't be too bad I guess."

"Waht ant be tew ad? (What can't be too bad?)"

"Nevermind." He placed a hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading, and if you see any errors feel free to let me know.


End file.
